


Anthropophagos

by squidears



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, One Shot, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidears/pseuds/squidears
Summary: Rin is a fifteen year old with a dietary issue he's never thought about that much... until now.





	Anthropophagos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, and I'm posting it at the request of several members of a Discord group I'm in. Enjoy, friendos~ This is most likely going to stay as a oneshot, but I'm totally down if anyone wants to adopt this AU or talk ideas!  
> I want to apologize in advance to Rin for making him way dumber than he is in canon for plot purposes.

Rin was walking to his latest job interview when he smelled something heavenly.

It wasn’t often that he found scents appetizing, due to his condition— he was allergic to almost everything except for water, coffee, and specially prepared meat, and just the smell of other foods disgusted him. Usually, he’d smell food when walking past a bakery or restaurant and have to resist the urge to gag; Rin had never smelled something he wanted to eat outside of his own home during mealtimes.

Curious and a little bit hungry (it’d been a while since his last meal), Rin followed his nose into an alley— only to stop in his tracks when he was met with the sight of two men feasting on a corpse.  _ Ghouls... _  One of them turned around and grinned, the blood smeared across his lips matching his blood red irises.

“Well, look who’s joined us! Fresh meat!” He cackled, standing up. Something like tentacles unfurled behind the man— Rin’s old man, a high ranking CCG investigator, had told him what those appendages were called once, but Rin hadn’t been paying attention. “We’re going to have a feast tonight, Kohl!”

Rin staggered backwards, his movements stiff and jerky despite the massive amount of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn’t even open his mouth, let alone get any sound out. His eye twinged like it had lately when he was really scared or hungry, and something about it made the ghoul’s eyes widen, his grin turning eager and more predatory than Rin had thought possible.

“Would you look at that. We’ve really hit the jackpot this time,” the ghoul announced, prompting Kohl to turn around and stand up as well, his face taking on the same awed look as his partner’s. “A one eyed ghoul!”

“Astaroth, could it be—”

“Of course it is!” Astaroth crowed. “How many one eyed ghouls are out there that look like him? Oh, Father will be so pleased!”

“What are you talking about?! I-I’m not a ghoul!” Rin finally managed to force out, fuming at the accusation; he’d been called a demon and a ghoul almost constantly as a child because of his temper and strength, and he still resented the comparison.

“Oh, but you are. No human has a kakugan,” Astaroth purred, grabbing the teen’s arm with a vicelike grip. The tentacles reached out and curled around Rin’s arms and legs, holding him in place. “Father has been looking for you for a very long time. He wants you alive and in one piece, but I’m sure he won’t mind if I have just one bite…” Just as the gray haired ghoul leaned in to take a chunk out of his neck, Rin felt something burst from about where his tailbone would be. It didn’t hurt, but he still screamed out of pure shock, watching as the blue…  _ thing  _ that had erupted from his lower back swung out to bat Astaroth away. Astaroth flew through the air and smacked into a wall; he clearly hadn’t expected Rin to fight back in such a way, and had thus left himself open to attack.

“Shit, he’s too strong! I’m outta here!” Kohl yelled, fleeing the scene; Astaroth yelled for him to come back and screamed at him for being a cowardly traitor, but clearly the other ghoul didn’t care to listen. All the while, Rin stood there dumbly, not entirely sure what had just happened. He’d thought he wasn’t a ghoul, but one of those things had come from his back, too… In fact, it was still out, and Rin couldn’t figure out how to get the thing back in.

How could he be a ghoul? His father was a CCG investigator, one of the highest ranking ones in the organization; if he was a ghoul, Father Fujimoto definitely would have killed him by now, right?

Lost in his thoughts, Rin hardly noticed Astaroth standing back up and dusting himself off. “Now you’ve pissed me off, you little shit,” the man hissed, the strange, scaly tentacles writhing behind him as he darted at Rin once again. Before Rin could even make a move to defend himself, however, a familiar figure seemingly came out of nowhere to stand in front of him, slashing him with some sort of organic-looking, whiplike weapon. Astaroth, slashed open from shoulder to groin, dropped to the ground like a rock, twitching a bit before going completely still.

“D-Dad!?” Rin cried, prompting the priest to turn around. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of Rin’s kakugan and bikaku. “What’s happening to me?!”

“Later,” he said firmly but quietly, grabbing his son’s arm and dragging him from the scene. “We have to get out of here before the other ghoul comes back with backup.” Father Fujimoto broke out into a sprint towards the monastery, Rin right on his tail. Speaking of tail, the…  _ thing  _ was still out and showed no signs of dissipating anytime soon, to Rin’s chagrin.

“Wait, wait, wait! Stop dragging me around without explaining anything, you shitty old man!” Rin snapped; unbeknownst to him, dark, bulging veins appeared around his kakugan thanks to his worked-up state, making him look even more ghoulish. “Why would they come back? What did those two ghouls want from me?  _ What am I? _ ”

Father Fujimoto stopped in his tracks, turning his head to glance at his son with a grave expression. “You are the son of a ghoul and a human woman, one of the few to be born alive,” he said plainly, eyes the color of old blood staring into Rin’s mismatched ones. “And you are not the son of just any ghoul, but one of the most powerful ghouls in Japan, if not the whole world. SSS-rank Satan.”

“S- _ Satan _ ?! You’re kidding me, right?” Father Fujimoto simply shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. Rin had heard of ghouls receiving code names before, but even most of the high-ranking ghouls that made it onto the news had ones that sounded somewhat benign out of context, like Centipede. How bad did a ghoul have to be to earn a nickname that loaded?

Suddenly, another horrifying thought struck him. “What about Yukio? We’re twins, is he—?”

“No, Yukio is perfectly human. Trust me, we’ve checked,” his father said quickly, turning back around and resuming his sprint towards the monastery with Rin following his lead. “He somehow managed to avoid inheriting any of the key genes that would make him a one-eyed ghoul, like you.” Finally, they reached the monastery, and the pair quickly slipped inside the gate, running into the house and deadbolting the door.

“...One-eyed ghoul? I-I’m really a ghoul, like he said?” Now that he really thought about it, of course, everything fit into place; from a young age, he’d been told he was just a normal boy with a rare condition, and he’d never doubted it. It’d never even occurred to him how similar his “condition” was to what he knew of ghoul biology, and even if it had, it was absurd that a top CCG Investigator would take in a half-ghoul child and raise it as his own… right? Then why had he done it?

“You— You  _ lied _  to me!” Rin cried, his bikaku punching a hole in the wall behind him. Father Fujimoto didn’t even flinch. “You told me hundreds of times that I was a normal human child! That I just had a condition! You didn’t even think it was important to tell me I was eating  _ people _ !” Tears were streaming down his face now, and his fists were clenched. He’d been a naive, gullible child; sure, if he hadn’t grown up with it, maybe it would have struck him that having a condition that only allowed him to eat raw, bloody meat was odd, and that it was strange that he only ate every other week in a secluded room, completely alone except for his father who supervised, but he’d trusted that his father was telling him the truth. It wasn’t like he knew anything else.

“I wanted you to have as normal a life as I could give you,” Shirou said stiffly, hurt flashing through his eyes only for a moment. “What would telling you have accomplished?”

“I deserved to know! I deserved to choose what I eat, just like anyone else!”

“You had no other choice!” Father Fujimoto snapped at last, finally angry. “All you can eat is human flesh. What would you have done, starved yourself? Do you know what happens when ghouls starve themselves?” Rin simply stared at his father stubbornly; clearly, he had no idea. “They go into a frenzy and try to eat whatever person they can get their hands on,” the priest continued coldly. “Friends, family… it doesn’t matter to a ghoul on a rampage. We gave you the flesh of organ donors, people who were already dead, so that you would never take a life.”

Rin didn’t know what to say to that, and so he stood there dumbly, panting and staring at his father— at least, for a few moments he did, until the door was smashed down and all Hell broke loose.

Both Rin and Shirou jumped away from the destroyed door, watching in horror as a man with an oni mask and long, blue-black hair streaked through with gray stepped through. The stranger shook his head, making clucking noises.

“You’ve gone soft, Father,” he said mockingly, strolling towards them with his hands in his pockets. Rin could see that his eyes were black and red behind the mask, but he didn’t have his kagune out yet. Father Fujimoto stood in a battle stance anyways, quinque at the ready. The man continued. “Any sane investigator would have killed a ghoul, even if they were an infant, and especially if they were sired by Satan… but you chose to raise it and force it into living as a human instead. What exactly were you hoping to accomplish with that, again?”

“Rin, you need to run,” Shirou said calmly and quietly, never taking his eyes off of Satan and yet not dignifying his banter with a response. Still closely observing the ghoul, the priest pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it towards his son. “Get somewhere safe and call the first number in my contacts list.”

“And leave you here with him? No way!”

“I can handle myself,” the priest growled. “I’ve been doing this since before you were born. You, on the other hand, only just manifested your bikaku for the first time, so you need to—” Father Fujimoto had taken his eyes off of Satan for only one moment, and that was all the ghoul needed. A bikaku much like Rin’s ripped through Father Fujimoto’s gut with no warning, choking off the rest of his sentence with a sickening squelch and a faint gurgle from Fujimoto.

“DAD!” Rin screamed, bikaku swinging towards Satan as he ran into the space between Fujimoto and the ghoul. Satan responded with laughter, easily deflecting Rin’s blows. His bikaku pulled out of the priest with a horrifyingly nauseating noise to wrap tightly around Rin’s arms and midsection.

“Haven’t you been listening? He’s not your father, I am,” Satan said with a smile that could cut through steel, his kagune’s grip around Rin tightening. “You’re mine, and you’ll be coming back with me, where you belong.” Rin’s eyes went wide, his face ashen; he couldn’t move, and even if he could, he had no idea what he could even do. His father was dying in front of him, Rin himself was about to be taken by Satan to who knows where, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rin was still contemplating his fate when he heard a yell and he was released from Satan’s grasp. “DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING PRIEST!” Satan screamed, struggling to pull out the barbed quinque that had impaled his torso. It wouldn’t kill the ghoul, but it would incapacitate him long enough to give Rin a chance to run away.

“My son… and I’m taking him back,” Shirou rasped with a small smile, eyes moving to his son. “Run.”

And he ran.


End file.
